The present invention relates to a mower unit.
As a prior art pertinent thereto, as disclosed in JP2003-125626 for instance, there is known a mower capable, with attachment/detachment of a blowout preventing plate, of selectively providing a mulching mode in which cut grass cut by rotary blades are caused to stay within a mower deck to shredded into further smaller pieces and a side discharge mode in which the cut grass cut by the rotary blades are discharged as they are from a lateral side of the mower deck. Further, as disclosed in JP 2005-253387, there is also known a mower capable, with attachment/detachment of a shredding baffle, of selectively providing a mulching mode in which cut grass cut by rotary blades are caused to stay within a mower deck to be shredded into further smaller pieces and a side discharge mode in which the cut grass cut by the rotary blades is discharged from a lateral side of the mower deck.
With such constructions as above employed by the conventional mowers disclosed in the above-identified documents involving attachment and detachment of a blowout preventing plate or a shredding baffle, when e.g. a side-discharge mode of operation was to be effected, it was needed to store the blowout preventing plate or shredding baffle detached from the mower deck at a driver's seat of the lawn mower or in a storage vault. Therefore, if the mode of operation was to be switched over from the side-discharge mode to the mulching mode, it was necessary to carry the blowout preventing plate or shredding baffle stored at the driver's seat or the storage vault to the mower. Hence, the switchover of the operation mode could not be done speedily on the work site and the attachment and detachment of the blowout preventing plate or shredding baffle could not be done in an efficient manner. Further, if the blowout preventing plate or shredding baffle was stored in a storage vault or the like, there was also a risk of this blowout preventing plate or shredding baffle getting lost.